


似曾相识燕归来

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-Republic of China, M/M, Magical setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Republic of China AU<br/>Erik and Charles are cousins.</p><p>设定为青梅竹马终成眷属的大宅故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	似曾相识燕归来

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢民国背景所以开的脑洞，也算练练笔，后续难保证。

今日的查家大宅分外热闹忙碌，因了他家少爷从英国留学归来的缘故。

查爾嗣，字泽维。是查家的嫡长子，下面还有个同父异母的妹妹查瑞雯。

查爾嗣可以说是仪表堂堂，气质儒雅，温文中又带些潇洒。一切似乎都很完美，只除了——他的右脚有些微跛。但这并不影响他正常行走，久而久之也就没多少人在意了。

二姨太秀云和女儿瑞雯接到仆人远远传来的消息，就已经在门口等候了。

“云姨，瑞雯。”查爾嗣看到她们不免有些激动，脚步也随之加快。阔别上海五年，如今他也是个成年男子，担得起重任了。

走在蜿蜒的长廊上，父亲査来恩的谈笑声就已隐约传来。査爾嗣甫入，就与亲戚们一一打招呼，坐下后在脑海里挑拣了些留学期间的故事博他们一笑，就告辞回自己屋里去了。

其实査爾嗣顶不喜欢这样的交际，可那些都是远房亲戚，一年难得见上几回，他也就不多计较了。待贴身仆人阿汉为他换上一套轻便的运动衣，就召来府邸中杂七杂八的下人来踢球。

这是査爾嗣从小就喜欢的运动，阿汉这些年一直陪在他身边，自然了解方才自家少爷的不愉快，今天球场上大家定不会好过了。

査爾嗣踢球的热情无可指摘，但他的技术，颇有些力不从心的味道。他曾经想过进足球队，但当时中国的足球可谓称霸亚洲，他自知没有机会，也只将此聊当爱好。

 

一场球踢下来，査爾嗣满头是汗，日头也从正午的当空落了下去。他走到边上休息，接过仆人递上的水，咕噜咕噜就灌，脸上的汗被细心擦去，只闻一道低沉的声线响在他耳边：“慢些，别呛着了。”

査爾嗣吓了一跳，手一松。杯子被一双骨节修长的手接得稳稳的。转头映入眼帘的是位穿着笔挺西装的青年，怀表的链子从口袋中掉出些许，表情温柔中带着严厉，如同画报封面上的模特。

“怎么，不认识我了？”尽管对方如今出落得如此一表人才让査爾嗣眼前一亮，但并不妨碍他从对方那极为熟络的照料中寻到蛛丝马迹。

“表哥！”他欣喜地一把抱住对方，尽管浑身汗臭也未招来嫌弃。

 

万睿恪，字兰榭。是査爾嗣从小一起长大的表哥。小时候不知道一起做过多少蠢事，但表哥总是特别照顾他，可以说他们的兄弟情谊非常深厚。

查爾嗣十岁，万睿恪十五岁，查家夫人，也就是查爾嗣的生母上吊自尽，不巧被两个孩子撞见。她与自己哥哥肖棣安有一腿被发现，在当时可以说是惊天丑闻，但大人们都瞒着孩子，对外宣称因病去世。

十二岁，查爾嗣开万睿恪的机车，对方坐在他边上。结果发生事故，他摔下车腿部留下了后遗症，对方则被摔到驾驶座。众人误以为是他害的查爾嗣，而他也未辩驳。査爾嗣的大伯父当着他父亲的面杖打万睿恪，等到査爾嗣知道急匆匆赶去，万睿恪已经被打晕。他将事情原委当着众人的面说清，并向天发誓自己绝无虚言。万睿恪因此断断续续病了一个多月，査爾嗣内疚极了，从此再也不敢扯着表哥做任何荒唐事。

十五岁，査爾嗣被父亲送去英国，走的时候表哥万睿恪没有来送他。他为没有见到对方最后一面而难过，为不知道何时再能见到对方而在汽车里难耐地哭了一路。

而现在，二十岁。査爾嗣回到了土生土长的故乡，尽管多少沾染上了洋派气息，内里其实仍没多大变化。

 

万睿恪双手紧了紧表弟这个热情的怀抱，而后松手。用摩丝定型好的头发也因为査爾嗣方才的大动作垂下几缕，査爾嗣小心翼翼又笨拙地帮表哥弄好，晶亮的眼睛满足地看着对方。

万睿恪被看得有些不好意思，正巧此时佣人过来唤他们去吃饭，他便借此利落地转身离去。

査爾嗣有些许的失落，但与表哥的重逢稀释了这种情绪。他不着急，反正他们往后的日子还长着呢。

 

饭后万睿恪拉着査爾嗣去了他在宅邸中的屋子，说是有好东西要与他分享。査爾嗣带着好奇看到万睿恪拿出一件名为水烟壶的东西。他在英国的时候见过，在年轻人中十分流行，他也曾尝试。

万睿恪的这个水烟壶极为精美，整体应是铜制，其上绘有式样繁复、色彩浓丽的图案，如同一件漂亮的工艺品。査爾嗣默默地观赏了一会儿，感叹道：“很美。”

万睿恪笑道：“我也是觉得漂亮就一冲动买下了，用过几次觉得不错。你想试试吗？”

“当然。”

万睿恪先把水壶盛水，淹过过滤铜管一指；然后把整个上部身体套上一根细小过滤铜管后插入水瓶拧紧；壶身套上碟，再套上烟槽，之后放入烟丝，一点一点，烟丝逐渐成蓬松状态；他用一小块儿锡纸把整个放好烟丝的烟槽包住，在上面扎些小孔，把烧好的木炭放在扎好孔的锡纸上面，插上抽烟管，不一会儿“咕噜噜”的水声传来。

万睿恪对查爾嗣说：“好了，你来试试。”

査爾嗣接过万睿恪手中的烟管，深深地吸了一口，然后呛着了。万睿恪拍拍他的背，自己也拿过来抽。他相比査爾嗣要熟练得多，缓缓地吸入，其后烟雾从他的口鼻幽幽地飘出来。

兄弟俩就于此烟雾缭绕中你一口我一口地吸食着水烟，偶尔搭话，说两句不痛不痒的玩笑。也不知道什么时候，两个人脸的距离已是那么近了。査爾嗣能看清万睿恪下巴上未剃干净的胡须，万睿恪能看清査爾嗣皮肤上的绒毛。査爾嗣于是不自觉地蹭了蹭万睿恪的鼻尖，笑得亲昵。而对方不动声色地把嘴唇印到了他的唇上，久久未分。

烟雾飘渺，分不清是真是幻。

 

査爾嗣回来有些日子了，这天他正在街上闲逛，撞见表哥万睿恪独自一人疾行。他碍于大街上不好大声叫喊，腿脚不利索又不能跑到对方面前，于是不紧不慢地跟了几步准备打招呼，哪知对方就拐进了幽暗的弄堂。

这种地方査爾嗣几乎没来过，而且现在这个时间弄堂里都是熙熙攘攘的人群，他一时好奇心起就不惧跟踪这种行为本身的不道德，势要弄清万睿恪的目的地。

对方终于进了一个地方，他等了一会儿，才走过去掀开帘子，甚至都忘了看门上的匾额——相公堂子。

一道帘子，简直隔开了两个不同的天地。放眼望去，整个大堂里全是男人，他们喝酒聊天，但是举止过于亲密，这景象与青楼别无二致，査爾嗣瞬间明白自己来到了什么地方。他有些愤怒，随便抓住一个小厮就问道：“刚刚进来的那位高个子青年去哪儿了？”

“您说万爷？”多机灵的小厮，足以说明万睿恪已是这里的常客了！

“爷，您是和万爷有约吗？我这就带您去他的包间。”

“带路！快点！”査爾嗣今天穿了长袍，于是一撩袍子下摆脚下生风就跟在小厮后头去了。

“你怎么在这儿！”万睿恪看到査爾嗣的时候不仅吃惊还有些生气，他放下手中的茶，快步走到对方面前，托起査爾嗣的手就要把他带出去。岂料査爾嗣反手锁上了门，一把甩开表哥的手，抬着下巴就放狠话：“今天你不告诉我你为何在这里，我是不会走的。”

万睿恪一脸无奈，不知从何说起。而査爾嗣看在眼里便是对方被撞破的窘态和尴尬，他忍不住劈头盖脸地批评对方：“你是什么人？堂堂的万家少爷，怎么能来这种下三滥的懊糟地！多年不见，谁曾想你竟然堕落至此！我他娘的对你失望透了！”

“你说脏字了，泽维。”万睿恪耐心地听査爾嗣讲完这番话，只冒出了这样的回应。査爾嗣更生气了。他刚要反驳，就听到门外传来笃笃的敲门声。万睿恪警惕地以相同频率敲了敲门，査爾嗣听到一个声音说，“有人来，当心。”

之后事情的发展就完全脱出他的意料了。

万睿恪用査爾嗣从未见过的认真语气恳求道：“你还记得小时候我替你背黑锅被杖责的事吗？现在表哥有非常重要的事需要你帮忙，这关系重大。而我们接下来要做的事情可能让你无法接受，你愿意吗？”

“如果我不愿意呢？”査爾嗣问道。

“那你也不得不帮。只是出了这扇门，我不会再认你是我弟弟。”

査爾嗣的心一震，随后握紧了万睿恪的手。

“我愿意。”

所以这就是査爾嗣所不能接受的事吗？

两人脱得几乎坦诚相见，然后万睿恪捂住了査爾嗣的眼睛，在他身上留下各种暧昧可耻的吻痕。査爾嗣整个人都要烧起来了——他起初明明只是想和表哥打招呼，明明只想跟踪对方，明明只是进来批评教育。绝对不是像现在这般，软成一滩水在对方怀里，发出些令他自己都羞耻的细碎呻吟。

可是君子一言，快马一鞭。他如今是不得不从了。

正当此时，门外传来了齐刷刷的脚步声，有人竟然莽撞地大力推门，吓得査爾嗣一下就叫了出来。

万睿恪似乎早料到会有此一遭，就这样下床去开门，像一个被打扰兴致的嫖客般不耐烦地问：“什么事？我还忙着呢！”

“抱歉，先生。有人举报这家相公堂子有共/党接头，我们职责在身，请让我们进去检查。”

“兰榭，怎么了？”床铺上传来幽幽地一声。

这两个大男人真是，打头的军官无奈地摇了摇头。

“哦，请进。”万睿恪让开了堵住的门口。“不过请快点，我床上的人可还等着呢。”

那些人进房搜查了一圈毫无所获，随后便离开了。

万睿恪暗暗松了口气，但是一想到待会儿要如何与床上的人解释，不免又有些焦头烂额。

但等他回到床边的时候，简直倒吸了一口气。

査爾嗣整个人在被褥间难耐地蠕动着，原本身上穿着的袭裤不知怎么地已褪到腿间，露出雪白的屁股蛋和大腿，更不消说那堪比姑娘家的光滑背脊。

万睿恪只得伸手拍了拍査爾嗣的脸颊，连声唤道：“泽维，泽维！你快醒醒！”

可是对方就那样抓住了他的手，把他的手指情色地含在嘴中吮吸，眼神里的魅惑简直前所未有地攥紧了万睿恪的心脏。他的脑袋也有些晕乎乎的了，就那么把自己的手从对方口中抽出来，然后换上了自己的唇。

这样在床上纠缠了一会儿，万睿恪迷迷糊糊地感觉什么东西在硌着自个儿，一摸是一罐烟饼。他脑子里滚了一圈，然后就打开盖子取出一块放入嘴中嚼碎了，用嘴渡给了査爾嗣。烟草的丝丝甜味弥漫在他们的唇齿间，脑中空茫的只感受的到对方的一举一动。他们忘我地呻吟动作，齐登极乐。而柜子上一炉不知名的香，也快烧尽了。

 

The End?

民国文太难写了，感觉抓不住这种味道，不如就到这里吧。目前对后续也没什么想法

 

 

应如故

2014.6.20


End file.
